Qui est qui pour vous ?
by Vadonne
Summary: Gros délire avec ma soeur sur un plateau télé et un débat avec nos GBoys préférés !


Sous l'idée originale de ma sœurette, voilà un petit délire personnel !

**Qui et qui pour vous ?**

Dans un studio d'enregistrement, 22 h 35 :

Cameraman : Kazehino, c'est à toi dans trois... Deux... Un...  
Kazehino : Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, bienvenu à notre nouveau show : qui est qui pour vous ? Ce soir, la question à laquelle devra répondre notre célébrité sera : qui parmi les invités est votre pire ennemi ? On ne va pas s'éterniser sur les règles car il n'y en a qu'une seule : justifier votre choix ! Passons maintenant à notre invité principal ; bien qu'il soit issu de la colonie L1 ce jeune garçon de quinze ans est d'origine japonaise, il est un combattant or paire car il a latté la gueule à Oz bien des fois. Pilote exceptionnel du Wing Zero, je vous demande d'accueillir Heero Yuy de son vrai nom...  
Heero : Tu le dis je te tue !!!!  
Kazehino : Heero Yuy ! Bienvenu Heero !  
Heero entrant sur le plateau : ...  
Kazehino à elle-même : Bien... Euh... J'en étais où ? Euh... (se creuse les méninges) Ha oui ! (se tourne vers Heero) Ok, vous connaissez les règles du jeu, vous avez choisi parmi votre entourage quatre personnes susceptibles d'être votre pire ennemi. Donc voici le premier : issu de la colonie L2 et d'origine Américaine, le pilote du Deathscythe Hell se surnomme lui-même Shinigami, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort : Duo Maxwell !!!!!  
Publique : Clap clap clap ( - applaudissements si y'en a qui ont pas suivit !)  
Duo entrant sur le plateau : Salut tout le monde ! Merci (avec une courbette), merci...  
Hilde dans le publique : VA-Y MON CHOU T'ES LE MEILLEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo gêné : Merci ma puce...  
Kazehino : Prenez place face à Heero s'il vous plaît ! Mon prochain invité est l'instigateur de cette guerre stupide et absurde qui n'a aucun sens et qui fait chier tout le monde avec les colonies en prime, voilà Treize, chuis obligée de dire son nom ? ... Oui, MRD ! Donc Treize Kushrené... Kushrenadé... Kushmachintrucchouette... Oh c'est pas vrai Treize Kush-re-na-da ! J'Y SUIS ARRIVEE, oops pardon, bon (tend la main dans sa direction) Treize Kushrenada...  
Publique : Ooooooouuuuuuuu !!!!!!!  
Treize : Merci ! Bonsoir !  
Hilde à Quatre qui est à côté d'elle : On l'insulte et y dit merci, barjot c'te mec !  
Kazehino : Reprenons, on va faire entrer les deux derniers en même temps sinon ça va durer des heures, les prochains seront donc Milliardo et Relena Peacecraft, les voilà...  
Milliardo : Bonsoir !  
BLOOM - bruit d'une Relena qui s'emmêle les pieds dans les câbles et qui s'étale sur le plateau  
Heero (oui vous avez bien entendu Heero) et Duo morts de rire : HA HA HA HA... !!!!!!!!!  
Kazehino : Ok, ça va être plus dur que je ne pensais ! Bon Heero, revenons en à nos moutons, qui de ces quatre invités est vot...  
Heero : RELENA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kazehino : Mais j'ai même pas finit ma phrase.  
Duo : Cool c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi...  
Kazehino : Quelqu'un peut le faire taire par pitié !  
Hilde dévalent la salle se jette à l'oreille de Duo : Tss tss tss tss tss tss...  
Duo grand sourire à s'en péter les joues : Maintenant ? OK ! S'cusez nous !!!! (prend Hilde dans ces bras et va dans sa loge en courant)  
Milliardo : Arrête de pleurer Relena, il a dit ça pour marcher...  
Heero : Pas du tout !  
Relena qui repart de plus belle : Ooouuuiiinnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L'est méssant avec moi !!!! Tappe-le Milliardo !!!!!  
Kazehino : Personne ne tapera personne ! Calmez-vous et Heero dites-nous pourquoi Relena ?  
Heero : Parce que Duo est un baka de première, Treize un ivrogne, Zechs un con parfait et Relena est au-dessus de tout !!!  
Kazehino : Bon, sur ce je rends l'antenne, à vous les studios !  
Milliardo : TU VA FAIRE TOUT DE SUITE DES EXCUSES A MA SOEUR SINON...  
Heero : SINON QUOI ? J'AURAI TON POINGT DANS LA GUEULE C'EST CA !!!!! VIENT J'T'ATTENDS !!!!!!!!!!  
Milliardo : ATTENDS UN PEU SALLE C$£µ#& !!!!!!!  
Relena : OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treize : Z'auriez pas un peu de vin ?  
Kazehino : C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tous au garde à vous : Oui madame !  
Kazehino : Mademoiselle ! Foutez moi le camp et au pas de course j'veux plus vois voir et revenez plus chez moi !  
Cameraman : Kazehino, on était encore en direct...  
Kazehino : QUOI !!!!!! Ho non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**FIN**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Kazehino  
( lu et approuvé par PONEYPIEII sister à mwa !)


End file.
